


Dragonball cooking show?

by KathyPrior42



Category: Dragon Ball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-17 06:24:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17555057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathyPrior42/pseuds/KathyPrior42





	Dragonball cooking show?

A random idea popped into my head today. What if the three biggest food lovers, Whis, Goku, and Beerus decided to host a cooking show?

Vegeta would act as the assistant cooker, with apron and all, much to his dislike. The Supreme Kai of Time would keep trying to get on the show, even though her bad cooking skills would send her away from the set by an angry Beerus.

The program is titled: "ThreeEats: Meats, Sweets and Tasty Treats" all thanks to Goku's idea.  
Vegeta and Beerus think the title is dumb.

 

Tempura (deep fried seafood and vegetables)  
Broiled eel  
Oden (Japanese fish cake stew)  
sukiyaki (meat and vegetables in hot pot style)  
crab hot pot  
motsunabe (nabemon dish with pork and vegtables in a stew)  
Kaiseki cuisine (multicourse dinner)

 

Episode 1: Introduction

Episode 2: "The greatest dish in the world: instant Ramen" by Whis

Episode 3: "Eat like a Saiyan" essential foods for training by Vegeta and Goku (exclusive take on Vegeta making Okonomityaki (octopus)

 

Episode 4: Epicurian feasts and top notch pudding" by Beerus

Episode 5: "Godly contest" Champa joins at one point, and he and Beerus cook the best food in a contest to show to the public.

Episode 6: Bulma's new inventions: ingredient checker, temperature gauge, and robot servers

Episode 7: Supreme Kai sneaks in and shows how badly she makes pudding. Beerus threatens to destroy Earth until Whis prepares a new Japanese fish dish for Beerus

Episode 8: Cooking with Chi-Chi: table manners and how to deal with a wild husband and kids

Episode 9: Majin Buu and Android 21: "Desire for Deserts" absorbing, transforming people, and sweet secrets

Episode 10: "Drinking to Perfection" by Cell

Episode 11: Tea time with Zamasu

Episode 12: Mr. Satan's snacks on the go

Episode 13: Turles Fruit of Might

Episode 14: New: Broly's mite leg recipe: great for long term survival

Episode 15: Extras


End file.
